Solo Una Invitada (Pseudo Song Fic)
by pandugirl
Summary: Kevin Jonas,el famoso guitarrista de The Jonas Brothers se casa,pero no sabe que una de las personas que invita a la boda,está enamorada de él (Basada en I Wish de One Direction)


"Solo Una Invitada"

Tenía mi vestido blanco cerca, me estaba maquillando para irme al castillo, iglesia, o lo que sea, donde se casa Kevin Jonas.

Fui una de las afortunadas que ganó una invitación a su boda, pero no quería aceptarla en un principio. Joe y Nick sabían mi mayor secreto y por eso no querían que fuera, pero gracias a la insistencia de Kevin y Danielle…tuve que aceptarla.

Aquí estoy arreglándome, para ir al peor día de mi vida. Nadie sabía como me sentía en estos momentos…Ver al hombre que amas casarse con otra, y delante de tus ojos, es una de las peores sensaciones que se pueden experimentar.

Cuando maquillaba mis ojos, recordé las noticias de hace 5 meses…matrimonio de un Jonas, las fans al principio enojadas, pero luego felices por Kevin…y yo, llorando noches enteras por haberlo perdido.

Lloré días y días, no comía, incluso traté de matarme, pero no pude hacerlo, el amor que siento por Kevin es demasiado grande para cometer una locura que luego él sabrá…y se que no le gustaría que alguien se matara por su amor.

Luego de arreglarme y vestirme, me fui en un auto que me mandaron Joe y Nick. En el camino traté de aguantar mis ganas de llorar, pero no pude hacerlo y dejé que el maquillaje de mi cara se corriera para poder desahogarme.

Gracias a Dios traje en mi cartera mi maquillaje básico, así que luego de llorar arreglé mis ojos y me tragué las lágrimas que aun querían salir de mí. Llegué al lugar de la boda y me senté en primera fila, mientras miraba el piso, fingiendo no haber podido dormir.

En un momento, todos los invitados que estaban afuera entraron al lugar y se acomodaron en sus asientos. A mi lado estaban Joe y Nick, los cuales se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon que decía:

Tú: No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme…

Joe: _, cálmate. Algún día esto no te va a doler…

Tú: No quiero, no quiero ver a Kevin casándose con Danielle…

Nick: (Mirándola a los ojos) Tienes que hacerlo, ellos querían que vinieras. Por lo menos trata de aguantar unas horas más…

Joe: Luego puedes irte a tu casa a llorar y descargar tu rabia, pero por favor, aquí no…

Joe y Nick tenían razón, no tenía que llorar ahora o arruinaría la felicidad de Kevin…Apenas mi mente lo nombró, lo vi acercarse al altar. Yo solo dejé mi mente en blanco mientras todo pasaba rápidamente.

Hasta que la música típica de una boda comenzó a sonar y Danielle entró a la sala. Yo en ningún momento la vi, porque si llegaba a hacerlo, no iba a soportar la rabia y le iba a pegar, le iba a demostrar la rabia que sentía al haberme ella quitado al amor de mi vida.

"_He takes your hand  
I die a little  
I watch your eyes  
And I'm in little  
Why can't you look at me like that"_

Mientras dictaban la ceremonia de casamiento mi mente solo podía tratar de pensar en que todo había acabado. Kevin dejaba de ser el soltero al cual siempre he querido amar, cuidar, y pertenecer.

"Señor Paul Kevin… ¿Acepta por esposa…?"

¡NO, QUE NO ACEPTE! No sabe el error que está cometiendo al casarse con ella. Aunque ¿Quién diablos soy yo? Solo una invitada más a su boda, una simple chica que nunca podrá conquistarlo como lo hizo Danielle. Pero ella dijo la palabra que no quería escuchar de sus labios.

"Acepto"

No….no puede ser verdad…

"Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia Señor Jonas"

Todo se acaba de terminar. Ahora él es un hombre oficialmente casado. Me iba a ir después de la fiesta de la boda. No quería verlo nunca más, no quería escuchar de él, de Joe, o de Nick, de nadie de la familia Jonas.

Minutos después el lugar estaba vacío. Solo yo estaba ahí, mirando el crucifijo que estaba colgado. Lloraba mientras hacía la señal de la cruz con mi mano y pronunciaba dolorosas palabras.

_"My tongue gets tight  
The words can't trade"_

Tú: (Llorando) Dios mío, ayúdame a tratar de superar esto. Quiero olvidar a Kevin, quiero olvidar todo el amor que siento por él. Se que con tu ayuda algún día me sentiré mejor, esto ya no me va a doler.

Joe: (entrando al lugar) _, vámonos a la fiesta. Todos ya están allá, solo faltamos tu, yo y Nick.

Tú: Está bien…

Al llegar a la gran fiesta que había, todos me miraron extrañados, incluso Kevin, por mi demora. Joe y Nick me excusaron, diciendo que en el camino me desmayé por no haber dormido.

_"I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
Whenever I'm near you"  
_

Me senté con ellos mientras un animador presentaba a la feliz pareja ante todos. Yo era vigilada por los ojos de mis acompañantes en la mesa, mientras volvía a ejercer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar o dañar a Danielle mientras los veía bailar el vals de novios y besarse.

"_But I see you with her slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss her  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me"_

No lo soporté más y me fui al baño, con mucho cuidado de que nadie notara que estaba casi llorando. Me encerré allí y lloré sonoramente. Necesitaba liberar mis lágrimas, la rabia de ser solo una invitada, y no la feliz chica que se casó. Mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar, sentí golpes en la puerta del baño.

?: ¿_?  
Tú: ¿Joe?...

Joe: Ábreme por favor…

Le abrí y lloré en sus brazos. No lo soportaba más. Joe y Nick sabían de mis sentimientos hacia Kevin, y siempre guardaron aquello para nunca decirle ni una palabra a Kevin.

Volvimos a la fiesta, y mi ánimo mejoró mucho, incluso pude sin problemas acercarme a Danielle y decirle que cuidara mucho a Kevin, ya que se había ganado su amor. Ella me dijo que lo haría, porque también lo amaba.

Luego de mucho tiempo entre risas, comida y algunos bailes, venía la parte de sacar la sorpresa del pastel de bodas. Dicen que a quien le toca el anillo, encontrará algún día el amor. Cuando saqué la cinta que escogí, creí que el día no podía ser peor. Me había tocado aquel círculo plateado que no quería.

Luego, Danielle iba a tirar su ramo de flores. Ahí recuperé un poco de mi cordura y me puse en posición para tomarlo. Luego vería que haría con los pétalos de cada flor…quizás los quemaría, los rompería, o los guardaría.

"Uno…Dos… ¡TRES!"

Danielle lanzó el ramo y cayó en mis manos. Todos me miraron y me abrazaron. Kevin se acercó a mí y me abrazó también. Sonreí mientras disfrutaba casa segundo de su tacto.

_"__With my hands on your waist  
While we dance in the moonlight  
I wish it was me  
That you call in your room  
Cause you wanna say good night__"_

Luego todos nos pusimos a bailar, cantar o bromear entre nosotros mismos. Yo solo me senté con Joe y Nick mientras ellos me decían:

Joe: El mundo hizo algo para hacerte sufrir hoy _.

Tú: (Entristeciendo) Creo que si…  
Nick: Ya todo va a acabar, tranquila.

Miré como Kevin y Danielle se preparaban para irse a lo que yo siempre deseé con Kevin: tener una noche de bodas, poder expresarle de alguna forma lo que sentía por él, amarlo, sentirme mujer.

Me había cuidado muchos años, sin tener relaciones sexuales, sin fumar, sin drogarme, sin beber alcohol, para ser la chica ideal de Kevin. Pero el ya escogió a otra. No puedo hacer nada. Joe y Nick me acompañaron a la salida del lugar. Allí les dije que no quería verlos nunca más, y ellos respetaron mi decisión.

_"__Oh how I wish that was me__"_

Adiós Kevin, se feliz con Danielle. No quiero que sufras, no quiero que llores. No quiero que si algún día llegas a enamorarte de mi, me busques. Para ese entonces yo estaré con alguien que me ame de verdad. Algún día dejará de doler…

Algún día…

Fin


End file.
